


It's Always Gonna Be You And Me

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends since Kindergarten. But when Louis get into his High School and gets his first girlfriend Harry doesn't seem to be happy about that. And when Harry gets into High School he finds out a couple things about himself he didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Gonna Be You And Me

Harry was sitting in his room at his window, looking out and watching his best friend talking to his other friends. Harry always had wondered why Louis actually hangs out with him. He was only 12, getting a freshman next year in high school. Louis will then be a junior. And louis friends are...cool. He was just a kid, tripping over his own feed and too dumb to kick a football. Louis was going to be 15 in december. In exactly 99 days. Not that Harry is counting down the days because he knew he would spent the whole day with Lou and having a sleep over at his house. It was also christmas and their families meet for dinner and because it's always so nice they spent the night over. So Harry always has 2 sleep overs at Louis.

One time, Harry can remember, Jay asked Harry if he wanted his own room. They laughed. Harry wanted to nodd, because who wouldn't have their own room at their best friends house. But Lou shook his head. But before Harry could get sad about it, Lou laid his arm around his younger friend and said "He can always sleep in my bed. I don't care" Harry chuckled and Jay did too.

Harry got pulled out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. He then noticed Louis friends had gone and he was alone standing at the door. The door opened and Harry could hear his Mom welcoming Lou in, then Louis' happily chatter. Harry smiled when he imagined Louis face with that big smile. "What ya laughing at Haz?" Harry shook his head lightly to get back to reality. "Nothing" He said. "What are you so happy about?" Harry asked him. "Ok, hold on to something" Lou said excited. Harry chuckled at his friend. "Tell me, idiot" "I got a girlfriend" He said. Harry was dumb. No he wasn't. He just didn't get that right. "And?" He asked like he was waiting for Lou continue with his news. Lou threw a pillow at him "A little bit more excitment Curly, she is my first girlfriend" "What about Camille? She is been our girlfriend for a while" Harry said confused. Lou noticed what Harry was talking about" 

"No, Haz, i mean like, she is my girlfriend, like Lottie and Steve. We are dating" Harry pulled is eye brows together "Gross" He said and Lou laughed "Shut up Curls" "But, ew, like do you, like kiss and such?" Harry asked unsure. "Yes. It was weird first but it's alright" "So, she was your first kiss?" Harry asked. Lou blushed and looked down. "What?" Harry asked. "Have you had one before her and didn't tell me" "No, like, last year, do you remember? When i got the football in my face and my lip was bleeding, you kissed it better" Lou said getting red. Harry chuckled "That wasn't a kiss" Harry said. "It kind of was. It was a peck" "I just tried to stop the pain. I didn't know at that time what i was doing" Harry said and blushed. "Sorry" He then said fast. "What for?" Louis asked. "Taking your first kiss?" Lou chuckled. "I couldn't have asked for a better one Haz. That's gonna be fun telling my kids about my first kiss" Harry smiled and chuckled.

"Lou?" Harry asked after a while. "Yeah?" "How is it?" "What?" "Kissing someone proberly" Lou shrugged "We got together today. We haven't done anything much yet. Just a peck. You can't even call it that. The one you gave me was a peck, and it was longer too" Harry blushed and looked down. "Do you think i will get a girlfriend too when I'm in high school?" "Of course you will. But just dont get one because i got one. That needs time. Ok?" Harry nodded. After that they changed the subject and played video games and fooled around.

After Dinner, Louis who had dinner with Haz and his Mom, said goodbye, giving Harry a big hug because it's friday tomorrow and he has football training and won't be home before 8:30. "I'll call you tomorrow when I get home" Louis assured and nodded. "Bye" They said and the door closed. Harry sat down on the couch. 15 minutes later his Mom got in with a cup of tea. "You alright Honey? You seemed zooned out at Dinner" "Do you think I'm too young to hang out with Lou?" Harry asked. "No, why would you think that?" She said. "Dunno. He is going to be 15 in-" He cut himself off, not wanting to admit he was counting down the days "in a couple month. And his friends are cool" He said. "You are cool too" His Mom said while trying to bend some of her sons curls. "But I don't have a leather jacket like Zayn or a new hair cut like Liam. And even Niall has a cool e-guitar" "Honey, why do you suddenly care?" 

Harry shrugged. "Is it because he got a girlfriend?" She asked. Harry looked at her. How did she know that? They never mentioned it. "You know, Jay and me are friends. We tell each other important stuff like that" "Mom, that is not important stuff. It's gross" "What do you mean?" "It's gross to have others spit on you" Harry said. Anne chuckled. "You didn't seem to mind with Louis' though" She said and Harry blushed. "That was because he was hurt, you told me when you kiss something it'd be better faster" "I know. I did" She said. "And anyways, it's Lou. It's different" He said and Anne didn't say anything just smiling to herself because she knew why. And she wonders when Harry will find out, and how he will react. She held Harry close. "Mom?" Harry said trying to get out of her hug. "I love you" She said. "I love you too" He answered and walked upstairs to change.

The next day Harry waited next to the phone. It was 8:30 Lou would call any moment. Like he always would. Harry was sitting excited next to the phone station, he had big news for Lou. He got a part in the musical his school would do.

But with every look on the clock Harrys face frowned more. It got later. Harry looked to the clock 9:05. He sighed. Louis had never done this. He had never, never called him. Maybe something happened to him? "Harry, you still sit here?" His Mom asked worried after she came down after taking a bath 1 hour ago. Harry nodded. "He didn't call" He said sad. "I told you. I'm not cool enough" He said and walked upstairs. Anne sighed and called Jay. Jay told her that Lou was out with Eleanor. His Girlfriend. They chattered for a while and then hung up. Anne walked up to see Harry curled up on his bed, with his notebook. "Dear Santa, my only wish is to be cooler so Lou loves me again" Anne kissed gentle Harrys mess of hair, tucked him in and turned off the lights.

The next day, Harry got downstairs. "Can I get a leather jacket Mom?" Harry asked. "Honey, I don't think leather jackets are such a good idea. Maybe when you are older" Harry sighed and ran upstairs. He came back down with a too big black leather jacket. "Oh dear, where did you get that thing from?" Anne asked shocked. "Attic" Harry said turning around infront of the mirror in the hallway. Anne watched him and chuckled. "You could become a model" Anne said "If that is cool then I will" "Sweety, you should eat something" She said and Harry nodded.

Later

It rang at the door. Harry ran downstairs well, falling was more accurate. He fell the last 3 sets of stairs, got back up and opened it to see Lou. If you would ask Harry if he had spent the whole morning in his room looking to his front yard and waiting for his best friend he'd say no. But he did.

"Wow slow down Haz" Lou said chuckling. Harry showed off his leather jacket "Look Lou. I found a leather jacket in the attic. I'm cool, aren't I?" He said proud. Lou chuckled. "You look great Haz" He said. "Sorry that I didn't make it yesterday. But Eleanor came to the training and then we went out for dinner" He said. Harry was disappointed but didn't show it. "S'alright Lou" "You wanna get ice cream?" Lou asked and Harry was happy. "Yes. I'll just get something from upstairs" He said excited and ran upstairs. 

"Lou?" Anne said "Yes?" Lou answered looking to her. "Please make him to put off that damn jacket" She said and Lou chuckled. "He looks cute" Anne rolled his eyes "Please" "Ok I will try" Harry came back down. Tripping over his feed, again. But luckily Lou had been there to catch him. "Yo Haz. No need to hurry" He chuckled. Haz got up. "Sorry" He said. Harry chuckled. "Come Lou. Let's get ice cream" He said and they started walking.

To Harrys bad Eleanor was there. He first didn't get it when Lou got excited, walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She kneed down. "Aw, so you are babysitting too? That's so sweet Lou" Eleanor said. Harry crumbled his eye brows "Baby sitting?" He looked to Lou. Lou coughed "El, that is Harry my best friend. I have told you about him. "Oh" She said. "But he is 10" She said "12" Harry corrected her. "He is cute though, with that leather jacket" She said. Harry got angry "I'm cool. Because all cool people wear leather jackets" Harry said serious. Eleanor chuckled. "Your friend is funny. I like him" El said in like she was talking about a 3 year old that had just spilled themselves with food. But harry wasn't 3. Harry looked to Lou "Come Lou, let's get ice cream" Harry said. "Alrighty" Louis said and pulling Eleanor behind him. "Wait" Harry said. "Why is she coming too?" Harry said, he was angry. He didn't like her one bit. "Haz, she is my girlfriend" "But I'm your best friend. I thought it's just gonna be you and me" Harry said. 

"Haz, we can play video games later, ok?" "What?" Harry was confused "You asked me to get ice cream and now you put her infront of me?" "No, You can come with us" Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to do. This was new to him. He always had been Louis first priority. "But" He started. He then took a deep breath. "Well, then go ahead and a have day with your girlfriend and forget me just like yesterday" He said. He threw the leather jacket to the floor and stepped on it "Stupid thing" He said and ran home. He actually wanted to yell that at Eleanor but he got raised better than that. He slambed the front door shut, he cried. Anne came and held him "What happened sweety" "I hate her" He yelled at his Mom, freed himself out of her hold and ran upstairs and slamed the door behind him. Anne opened the front door, cause she knew Lou would be here any second. And he did. "He is upstairs" Anne told Lou who had it hard to catch his breath. But he ran up the stairs anyways.

Lou got upstairs, knocking at the door. "Haz" He said. "Leave me alone" Harry said with hiccup caused by his crying. Lou opened the door and laid the leather jacket onto the bed. "Haz, what is wrong?" Lou asked sittind down next to Harry on the bed and pulling him closer to him. "I want to be cool so you love me like you used too" "I still love you the same. What makes you think I don't love you anymore. You are always gonna be my best friend, no matter if I have a girlfriend or not" "It's not just her. All your friends are cool and I'm not" "You are cool" Lou said and kissed his best friends head. "I'm sorry. I know this is new to you. It's new to me too. Like, I don't know" Lou said. He remembered what had told him about the leather jacket. "And you are cool , even without that jacket" He said and Harry chuckled. "I guess it would have gotten really hot in there in the summer" Harry said and chuckled. Lou chuckled too. "Yep" "Wanna play video games?" Lou asked. "Can we just cuddle?" Harry asked. Lou nodded. "Of course" Lou agreed and laid his head ontop of Harrys after he laid it down on his shoulder. "I love you Lou" Harry said. "I love you too Curly" Lou said. Harry smiled.

Later

Harry needed to shower but Lou waited downstairs and ate a peace of cake with Anne. "I think i got him to not wear that jacket anymore" He said and Anne chuckled "Thank you Lou. I'll owe you something" She said. Lou chuckled "No big deal" He said. "Lou, can I ask what happened?" Lou nodded and looked at his cake "Well, we met Eleanor and I said hi, then she walked with us to get ice cream but Harry freaked out" "Ok, well at least now you know that you shouldn't tell Harry a lot about Eleanor" "But why?" Lou asked. "You are his best friend, he doesn't want to lose you" She said. "He won't" Lou said Anne smiled. "I know. Be he doesn't. He has written his letter santa already, he said he wants to be cool so you still love him" She said. Lou sighed. "I'll try to fix it"

"I know" Anne smiled and laid her hand on his shoulder "Don't feel bad. And don't blame yourself. Harry is 12 he will soon understand" Lou nodded "Yeah. I was 13 when-" He cut himself off. "When what?" Anne pushed. "LouLou lets go to the movies" Harry yelled as he entered the kitchen. Lou sighed in relieve for Harrys timing. "Ok, let's go. Thank you for the cake Anne" He said. "You are welcome Lou" Anne said. Harry got up and pulled Lou behind him "Come on boo or we will miss the movie" He said while pulling Lous arm. "The one who is the last at the bus stop is a slow frog" Harry yelled and started to run, Lou followed him. Anne shook laughing her head

It got dark and Lou walked Harry home. "What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Harry asked. "I don't know. But I'm busy during the day, i will come to you when I'm done, alright?" "Are you meeting Eleanor?" Harry asked. Lou nodded. "Sorry I freaked out Lou" Harry said. Lou hugged him "It's alright Curls. Hey, it's always gonna be you and me, alright?" Harry nodded "Ok" He said and smiled.

1 year later.

Harry waited excited outside the door. Today was his first day in high school. Lou came "Morning Hazza. Are you ready for high school" "I am" Harry said. They both started walking  
Harry was excited for his new school. Louis was there, but also Eleanor. He wasn't ready to see them together yet. He is 13 now, but still. He doesn't like it that Lou hangs out with her. The morning was good. Louis showed him around and picked him up from every class to bring him to his other one. Lou knew if he would let Harry do that on his own the kid would end up being in a different country.

"Where can i find you during lunch?" Harry asked as they stood infront of the last class before lunch break. "I will come here" Lou said. Harry nodded and walked into his class.

The class took too long, he just wanted to have lunch with Louis. Then finally the bell rang and Louis already waited for him "Haz?" "Yeah Lou?" "You know that Eleanor is there too" Lou knows that Harry doesn't like her, but he just can't dumb his girlfriend, who he likes, because his best friend is jealous. "I know" Harry said and got sad. "Hey,  
Curly" Louis said and turned Harry to face him. "I don't want that that ruins our friendship. I'm not gonna have a big make out session with her infront of you, can you try then to be nice?" Lou asked. Harry nodded "you know, I'm 13, you don't have to talk to me like a child" Harry poked Lou. Lou chuckled. "Just wanted to make sure" Lou said.

They entered the cafeteria. Harry followed close behind Lou. "Hey LouBear" Harry heard Eleanor saying. He hasn't seen her since their first meeting, and honestly he was glad about it. "Hey El" He heard Louis saying and then saw out of the corner of his eyes they kissed. Harry looked quick to the ground and sat down next to Niall, he has met Niall a couple times. "Hey Hey, look who is in High School now" Niall said and held his hand out for a fist bumb. Harry chuckled and bumbed their fists. "How is been you first day?" Liam asked, his hair had grown back. "Well, boring actually, it's the same in every class. We have to do weird games to get to know each other and stuff" He said. "And have you met any interesting girls yet?" Zayn asked poking Harry into his side.

Harry blushed. "Zayn he is 13" Lou said, giving all his attention to Harry. Harry blushed more and looked down. "Not yet. Maybe when I get to know them better" "That's the right way Haz. But always remember" Liam said. Zayn finished for him "Bro's before hoe's" Harry chuckled. "And what is that what you do?" Niall said looking at them. "Fuck-body before best friends?" Niall said and they looked down and blushed. Niall laid his arm around Harrys shoulder. "I'm glad Harry is here now. I was feeling left out the last 3 months" Niall said. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because Zayn and Liam-" Niall started but Louis cut him off. "Niall" Lou said warned. Harry furrowed his eyebrow and looked to Lou "What? Let Niall explain" Harry said and looked to Niall. "Well, I guess Lou will explain it to you" Niall said and put is arm back and Harry nodded "Alright"

It turned out that the next class Harry has is informatic which he has with the juniors. And to his luck Niall was in there. They said goodbye to the others, Lou was acting weird but Harry didn't give much attention to it. He followed Niall to the computer lab. "Is Lou always weird in school?" Harry asked suddenly. Niall shook his head "Nah, dunno what had bitten him today" Niall said. "What were you going to say when you talked about Liam and Zayn?" Harry asked. Niall smiled. "They are, kind of, dating" Niall said. "What?" Harry asked and chuckled "But they are two boys, is that even possible?" Niall nodded "Sure" "But why?" Harry asked. "Why not?" "Dunno. I'm only 13" "That has nothing to do with age. It's all about how you got raised" "Am I allowed to date boys?" Harry asked curious.

"If you want to, sure" "But Lou is not because he is dating a girl?" Harry asked. Niall chuckled "No, he can date boys too if he wants" "What about you?" Harry asked innocent. "Every boy can like boys, depends on them" "Oh" Harry said surprised and thought about it deep for a moment. "But how do I know?" Harry asked then. Niall shrugged. "Dunno. But you'll know it" Niall said.

After the class Harry and Niall walked out together. Harry let himself explain something he had just learned in class from Niall but he didn't really understand it "Curly" Lou said walking straight towards them. "Let's go to class" "Just a moment Lou. Niall is explaining me something" Lou gave Niall a look but nodded. He uncomfortable listened to whatever they were talking about. "I'll see you tomorrow" Niall said then and walked away.

The week had passed really fast. Harry got along with the others great. Especially with Niall. Since it was friday and Lou had football training Harry met with Niall. They were in Harrys room. "Don't you have football training too?" Harry asked "Nope, Our coach can't have all 100 students come at one day. I will have practice on Tuesday and Wednesday next week" Harry nodded. "You told me Liam and Zayn are dating?" Niall shook his head "i said 'kind of' they need a little push though" Harry chuckled "Why aren't you dating someone?" Harry asked him

"Dunno. Not really interested in someone" Harry nodded. "Same here" "We can have our own group now since Lou has Eleanor and Zayn and Liam each other" Harry nodded. "I'm in" Niall laughed too. "What do you think of Eleanor?" Niall asked. Harry shrugged "I don't like her. The first time we have met was last year, she thought I was 10 and Lou was babysitting me" Harry said. "Bitch" Niall said and Harry laughed. The door opened "Harry, Lo- Oh hey Niall" Anne said. "Hey Mrs.Cox" "Please call me Anne Niall" Anne said and Niall smiled big. "You want any snacks?" They nodded and walked downstairs with Anne.

It got late. "So, We will talk tomorrow, alright?" Niall asked and Harry nodded and Niall left. "I'm glad you have made other friends" Anne said. Harry nodded "Me too. Niall said that we are our own group. Because Louis is dating Eleanor and Liam and Zayn kind of" He said. "Kind of?" Anne questioned. Harry chuckled. "I don't know. Niall said that they need a push" Harry said. "You don't really seem to be bothered anymore about Louis and Eleanor" Harry shrugged. He actually felt alot better when Niall told him that he can like boys too like Louis likes Eleanor. But he wasn't so sure about that. Because if it is ok, then why has he never heard about that? That was something he wanted to talk to Niall about. Maybe he can ask him tomorrow. 

The door rang and Harry opened it. Lou. "Hey Lou" Harry said excited. Lou got in. "Hey Curls" They walked upstairs. "How was football?" "Great" Lou said. "How was your day?" "Amazing. Niall was over" "Niall? Why?" Lou asked "Why not?" Harry asked. Lou shrugged. "Anyways, Lou?" "Yeah?" "What does kind of mean?" "How do you mean that?" Lou asked. "Niall told me Liam and Zayn are kind of dating" Lou looked to Harry "Why did he tell you? I thought I was going to tell you" Lou said "Well Niall did now" "Can you stop with Niall now?" Harry was confused. What is his problem now? "What?" Was all he got out then watched how Lou walked out of the door. He started shocked after him and heard the door slamb.

Harry and Louis haven't talked over the weekend. So, it was weird to sit down on the table. Lou was busy with feeding Eleanor, Zayn and Liam can't decide if they should talk or just look weird at each other and Niall played with his peas. "Niall, do you think mrs.clark will write a test today?" Harry asked. Niall shook his heas "I don't think so. She is a lazy ass" He said and Harry chuckled. Lou sighed. "Niall, don't use these kind of words" He said pissed. Niall furrowed his eyebrow "You are the one swearing all the time" Niall said pissed. "Really? I have never heard him swearing" Harry said and looked to Lou. "Why do you even hang out with him? He is no good for you" Lou said angry to Harry.

Harry got up "What?" "You heard me" Lou said. "You just cant fucking tell me that Niall is no good for me. He has been a better friend in the last week than you in one year!" He yelled. "Well, then tell me, what is so great about him?!" Lou was louder now. "He doesn't treat me like I'm some stupid kid, he is not fucking talking to me like I'm 4 and he knows how it feels like to lose your best friend to a bitch" Harry said and walked out of that cafeteria. Niall looked at Lou "What!?" Lou said pissed. Niall shook his head "So, you are allowed to have tons of friends and a girlfriend and he is not allowed to have one more friend. If you'd care about him you'd know that he never had any friends in middle school because he said he just wants to spent the time with you. You didn't even deserve that" Niall said and followed Harry.

Later that day, Harry was in his room. Looking through old pictures. All from him and Louis. The door opened. "Hey Haz" Lou said and sat down next to Harry on his bed. "I'm sorry" Lou said. "I'm sorry too" Harry said and hid his face in Lou shoulder. "Why would we fight like that?" Harry asked trying to keep the tears inside of his eye. "I don't know. You and Niall became friends so fast and you have a class together...it was new to see you with someone else...and that sounded weird" Lou said. Harry chuckled "I know how you mean it. I felt like this when you first got with Eleanor" "Sorry that I still talk to you like you are a kid. I'm not used to it yet and I care about you" "I care about you too" Harry said.

Harry was 14 when he knew, the feelings he had for Lou were not going away, and that these feelings meant something stronger than just 'best friends'. he hid in his room the whole day and whenever the picture appears in his mind from that kiss he had wittnessed just a couple minutes ago with Lou and his girlfriend, his stomach turned and he felt like puking. "Harry, sweety, You haven't gotten downstairs yet since you got home from school. Are you alright?" "No" Harry said with his head in his pillow. "Honey, what happened" "I don't know" Harry said and it rang outside. Anne opened. Niall. Niall walked up "Hey Harry, what happened?" Niall said sitting down next to Harry. Harry shrugged. "You were in love with him, weren't you?" Harry said. "What?" Niall asked confused "Josh, your 'best friend'. You told me about your best friend who left you because of his girlfriend. You loved him" 

Niall nodded and hugged him. "It hurts so much" Harry sobbed and Niall rubbed his back. "I know" "Why did you never tell me that you loved him?" "Because I thought it'd be better that you find it out for yourself when the right time comes. If i would have told you i was in love with my best friend, it would have confused you, since you knew exactly what feelings i was talking about" Harry stopped sobbing and pulled away "Wait...you knew I... I have been liking Lou?" Niall chuckled "Yep. But that was obvious. Zayn and Liam knew it too even though I have never told them" "Omg does Lou know?" Harry asked shocked. Niall shook his head. "Nope"

Harry was 16 now and pretty good at hiding his frustriation in school and infront of Lou when Eleanor was near. At least Liam and Zayn found their happy ending, being together for 6 Months now. Niall found interest at the new kid Justin. He was cute but not really Harrys type. His type was Louis. Only Louis. And when he saw Eleanor and Louis making out infront of him for 2 minutes Harry lost it. "How about you take a room because people here want to enjoy their lunch" Harry said pissed. Lou pulled back and chuckled. "Sorry Haz. But i'm not gonna see her for one week" "Oh what a shame" He let out with a eye roll "You know what, We'll find you a girlfriend" oh yeah, that was the weakest point from Harry. Harry hasn't told Louis about him being gay. Niall was the first one, then Liam and Zayn. He hasn't said anything to his Mom yet. "Naw I'm fine" Harry said.

Harry was with Lou at Louis' house "Why do you still hate Eleanor?" Harry sighed. "I don't hate her. She is just mean to me and I'm mean back" "Harry" Lou said again. "What?" Harry asked. "I feel like you hide something" "Suddenly you care? Now, that your great-girlfriend is not here?" "Haz, you know I have been always caring about you. And anyways, you really got close to Niall" "Yeah, just because you kept keeping Eleanor before me" "Harry, stop and just tell me what are you hiding. Stop letting your frustations out on El" Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought we are best friends?" Lou said "I thought so too" Harry said. "Harry" Lou sighed "That's it. I'm gonna take you to a blind date. You really need a girl" Harry got angry "I DON'T FUCKING WANT A GIRLFRIEND WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND" Lou was shocked. He had never heard Harry yell like this. Harry got up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lou asked. "If you really want to know, I'm gay and in love with the biggest idiot ever" Harry said and left his best friend's house

Harry walked to Nialls, because he knew if Louis would come after him he would go first to his house to see. Harry walked 20 minutes until he reached Nialls house and knocked. The door opened. Niall. "Hey Haz, didn't expect you. Come in" He said and Harry followed him inside. "You look awful mate, what happened?" Niall said and laid his hand on Harrys shoulder. "Had a fight with Lou" Harry said. Niall chuckled and hugged him. "You two are worse than Liam and Zayn" "No, we are nothing like that. Zayn and Liam both liked each other but- yeah- you know" Harry said and pressed his face in Nialls neck. "Aww, come on, even Eleanor is jealous on how protective Louis is over you. Why else do you think she hates you? Because she knows that Louis likes you more than her" Harry chuckled "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I need to try and get away from Louis, you know? It's not gonna be worth it" Harry said but deep down he knew, he would do anything to call Louis 'his' 

"We both know you are lying to yourself Haz" Harry nodded "you are right..I also told him that I'm gay" "Took you a while, since he is been your best friend for years" Harry nodded. "How are things with you and Justin?" "You know, we are just gonna hang out to play guitar and stuff" Niall said. Harry chuckled "When?" "In 1 hour he will be here" Harry smirked and wiggled his eye brows "Are you gonna get laid today Nialler?" Harry asked teasing. Niall threw a pillow at him "Idiot. No, it's not even a date, we are just hanging out" He laughed "We are talking tomorrow. I want to know every detail" "Even if I would get laid?" Niall asked and Harry nodded "even then" he said and they both started laughing.

Harry made his way back home. As he entered the house he smelled tea, that was what he needed "Hey Mom, can you pour me some tea into a mug?" Harry yelled from the hallway while he put his coat on its place. "Honey, Kitchen. Now. We need to talk" Harry furrowed his eyebrow. The voice of his Mom sounded unfimilar. "sure" Harry answered and got into the kitchen. He froze. Lou was there. "What are-" Harry got cut off from his Mom "Sweety, sit down, here is your tea" Harry sighed. He didn't want to have that conversation whatever the conversation is going to be. He swallowed. 

"Honey, is there anything that you have forgotten to tell me?" Anne asked. Harry shrugged and looked to Lou. Louis avoided his eyes and looked ashamed on the table. What could he had told her? "No?" Harry said and took a sip from his mug. "It's not like I didn't know, but I thought we would have a better relationship than that" Anne said hurt. "Mom, what the are talking about?" Harry asked. He looked back to Lou who mouthed a sorry to him and feedled nervous with his fingers. Harry was confused. "What is going on?" 

"Why didn't you come to me and talked to me about you being gay?" She finally said. "Oh" Harry said and looked to Lou again. "Sorry, Haz, I swear, I thought she knew, I really-" Louis blurred out in one breath "It's alright Lou, I would have told her anyways" I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back. "And when?" Anne asked "Dunno. Tomorrow?" Harry said. His Mom shook his head. "Harry, were you scared to tell me?" Anne asked then. Harry looked to his Mom, he saw hurt in her eyes. "Of course not, Mom" Harry said and hugged her. "I'm scared of a couple things, but not to tell you that I'm gay. I just never had the need to tell you, since I knew you wouldn't care" Anne wiped a tear "Thank you Harry, you are so sweet" Harry kissed his Mom on the cheek. 

"And now young boy, tell me, who is that bloke?" She said and smirked. Harry looked to Lou. He blushed "I'm sorry, it all just blured out of me, Where were you anyways?" Lou asked. Harry shrugged "Niall's" "So, is it Niall?" Anne asked and Harry looked to her. "What? I'm gonna find out anyways so you can just say it" She teased her son. Harry was just wanted to say something when Louis got up and left the kitchen "Lou!" Harry hurried after him and caught him before he could open the door "Wait. Lou. Where are you going?" Harry asked and held Lou at his wrist. Harry got taller and stronger, he didn't mind though. 

"Niall, if he is gonna break your heart, i wi-" "Omg no, Lou shut up, it's not Niall, he is probably shagging Justin at the moment" Harry cut him off. Lou looked to him "Really? That new guy?" Harry chuckled and nodded. Lou closed the door again. "Then tell me, who is that guy, so I can teach him not to break your heart" "That's too late" Harry said and looked down, he let go off Louis wrist. 

Harry then walked upstairs and Lou followed him. "Hey Haz, you had a boyfriend?" Harry chuckled "No, he has a girlfriend" "That sucks" Lou said and Harry nodded. Lou pulled him closer to himself and Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder. "You know, he actually isn't a idiot, but it pisses me off that he has a girlfriend" "I believe that" "Have you ever loved someone so much, but you knew that you never gonna have a chance with them?" "Yes" "But, you have Eleanor" "I know, but that doesn't mean I had never had that feeling" "What do you mean?" "That, I'm a coward. You know, if I would have been honest from the beginning I guess I would never have ended so deep in this shit" "What do you mean with shit? You are happy with Eleanor" "Honeslty, I'm not happy, I just tried to turn down the feelings I really have" "Did it work?" "No" "Then why are you keep trying?" "Like I said, I'm a coward" "So, you don't love Eleanor?" 

There was a pause. "No" "Then stop dating her" Harry said getting too excited about the idea. Louis chuckled "That's not so easy" "Why?" "You wouldn't understand' "Lou, I'm not 5 years old, I can understand the adult talk now" Harry said. Lou chuckled "I know, but what if I don't want to?" Lou said and Harry pulled his head up. "Why?" "You don't want to tell me who your bloke is, so I'm not telling you mine" "So, you like a boy too?" Harry asked and Lou blushed and looked down. "How about we say together?" Lou chuckled "Don't think that's a good idea Haz" 'Come on, worse as mine can't it be, other if it's a teacher, that'd be weird" Haz said and Lou chuckled "No, he is not a teacher, and why is yours worse?" Harry shrugged. "It could ruin something that means alot to me" Harry said "Don't worry Haz, No matter what happens, I have always gonna have your back big boy" Harry chuckled "Alright, so at 3?" Harry asked and Lou nodded. 

"Alright" "1" Harry said. "2" Louis said. "Thr-" The both started then the door opened. "Hey sorry to interrupt your counting guys but Lou, do you eat dinner with us?" Anne asked and Harry rolled his eyes.. "Yes" Lou smiled and Anne nodded and closed the door again. "Ok, so where were we?" Lou asked and looked to Haz. "You know" Harry said and Lou chuckled. "Ok, so-" Louis started but Harry couldn't wait any longer, he had to wait long enough and at that moment all he wanted was to feel Louis pink lips on his. He didn't care about what will happen next, so without hesitation he pulled Lou closer on his sweater to connect their lips in a kiss. 

As Harry was about to pull back because Lou didn't kiss back, Lou laid his hands on the side of Harry's face to keep him close and kissed back. As they both needed to pull back to breath they just looked at each other, still close so they could feel their breaths on each other faces. "You kissed me" Lou said. "And you just cheated" Harry noted with pink cheeks. "I know, but I have been wanting to do this for a while so it was worth it" "For while?" Harry questioned and Louis nodded. "Me too" Harry said.

"It's you" Harry said and closed his eyes. "What?" Lou asked him confused. "It's you, that idiot" Harry said and opened his eyes again to see Lou smiling. That big old smile he used to see everyday but fainted everyday more since he had gotten into high school. "You are smiling? Why are you smiling?" Harry asked. "Because it's you too" Harry felt Lou lips against his again and kissed back until they heard Anne from downstairs calling them for dinner. They pulled back.

"Wh-" "Psh" Lou said and pecked Harrys lips again and got up "Let's get dinner, I'm starving" Lou said and Harry chuckled, He followed Lou down into the kitchen "Hey Mom" Lou said, seeing his Mom at the table. "Hey Jay" Harry greeted and sat down on the opposite side from Lou. Their feeds found their way to each other immediately. Harry smiled. "So, Christmas is coming, any wishes?" Jay asked looking to the boys, they shared a look and couldn't hide their smiles. "No" they both said.The only thing that mattered at that moment were their feeds tangled together under the table.


End file.
